


Interview

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien is interviewed on the news about his planet's encounter with the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

"So, your world had an encounter with The Doctor?" the video commentator asked.

"Yes," agreed Wensel, shifting uncomfortably, knowing that he was being transmitted to millions on news broadcast video.

"So what happened?" the commentator asked.

"The Vintotchi Fleet had seen our world and decided it was exactly what they were looking for. They invaded, we had no defense against them. Then the Doctor arrived. Witnesses said he just appeared out of nowhere, in a large blue box. He immediately became interested in our problems and decided to help."

"What form did this help take?"

"Infiltrating the Vintotchi mothership. Taking over the nuclear power plant in the Debrons district, and reconfiguring it into a weapon."

"Isn't that a bit unusual?" the commentator asked. "Reports of the Doctor usually say he dislikes weapons."

Wensel nodded. "He does. There was a ferocious argument about it."

The commentator leaned forward, interested. "But your people convinced him?"

"Oh, no." Wensel shook his head emphatically. "We didn't have anything to say to the matter."

"Then why the nuclear space gun?" the commentator asked.

Wensel smiled nervously.

"His wife was with him."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
